Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a scan-driving circuit and touch liquid crystal device.
Description of Prior Art
Touch panels have been widely applied in smart phones, tablets/electronic books, electronic notebooks, POS (point of sale)/KIOSKs, game consoles, and ATMs. In the future, the number of touch panels will quickly increase, especially in cell phones, tablets, portable media players (PMP/MP3), personal pilot devices, and other applications. Meanwhile, touch panels will have a chance to break out and grow into large-size-screen applications such as All-In-One computers.
Usually, for touch technology, the formats of driving electrodes (Tx) are divided into two kinds. One is to scan the driving electrodes at the blanking time after the display image has scanned; however, take display devices with 60 Hz, the time for scanning the driving electrodes is less than 4 ms.
Another format is to scan the driving electrodes at the gaps between the output gate signals during the column scanning procedure. In order to avoid the interference of the scan-driving signal caused by the data signals, a scanning needs to be done at the flat region of the data signal. For a high resolution product, the time required for the scan is extremely short, the width of each scan-driving signal is less than 2 μs.
Hence the scanning time of the touch scan-driving signal is shorter, which causes the report rate of the liquid display device to be lower and the sensitivity of the touch liquid display device to be poorer.
So, there is a need to provide a scan-driving circuit and touch liquid crystal device to solve the problem existing in the conventional art.